Coming Home
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Cassie Gibbs comes home after a summer away in Mexico. How will she adjust to life without Kate? Takes place after Kill Ari. R&R First fic in this catergory.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey McGee, who is that standing over by the elevator," said Ziva seeing a strawberry blonde girl on a cellphone.

"Wow, she's home," siad McGee staring at her practically dropping his stack of papers.

"What are you staring at McDrooly?" asked Tony DiNozzo

"Cass," he said pointing over to where she stood

"No way, thought she wasn't homme for another week," said Tony as he looked at her from across the room. She was absolutely glowing. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her unti just now. It'd been about three months since they'd heard from her. She'd been spending time in Mexico with her father's old partner Mike Franks.

"She looks really good," said McGee

"Yeah, she looks way too good," said Tony

"Tony!" said Cassie waving at him as she made her way to him.

"Hey Cassie girl!" said Tony hugging her

"I missed you guys! What do I have something on my face?" she said seeing the looks she was getting.

"No, you look amazing," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"You were expecting something different?"

"No, we just really missed you," said McGee jumping in for his hug.

"Thanks hi McGee. Where's Dad at?"

"Around here somewhere. Oh Ziva, meet Cassie Gibbs."

Nice to meet you," said Ziva.

"You too,"

"So what's new with you?" asked Tony completely taking over with Cassie. They were like brother and sister. They told each other about everything they did. When Cassie left it was like a part of Tony was missing. He had told Gibbs that he shouldn't send Cassie away after Kate was killed, but he knew that with a terrorist running around killing people it wasn't safe for her.

"Nothing really did you guys get all my post cards?"

"Yeah," said Tony pointing to his wall.

"Aw, I love you."

"What do we got?" barked Gibbs walking in the squadroom

"Gunny," said Cassie stepping forward to greet her father.

"Cassie?! What are you doing here?"

"I came home a few days early. I think I was getting on Franks nerves."

"I missed you," he said hugging her

"I missed you guys too. I wanted to come say hi and let you know I was home. You must be busy I'll let you get back to work," she said starting to turn away, but Gibbs stopped her.

"Cassie, hold on a minute," he said looking at her questionly

"What?"

"What is that?" he said pointing to her nose

"That would be a nose piercing," she cringed.

"You pierced your nose?" he said eying her suspiciously. He knew that Franks was leaving out details.

"Could have done worse?"

"Anything else I need to know about tattoos? Boys? Married?"

"You are so suspicious!" she laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I think it looks really good," said Tony jumping in grinning at Cassie.

"You would DiNozzo," said Gibbs as he slapped him on the back of his head.

"Listen, it's not permanent. If you really hate it I'll take it out,"

"No, it's fine sweetheart. I do have to get working but see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go stop down to see Abby and Ducky. I'll see you at home later. Bye Tony, and McGee. Nice meeting you Ziva.

"I'm going to kill Franks," said Gibbs watching his daughter leave on the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

The team worked hard on the case hoping to help Gibbs get home earlier than usual to spend time with his daughter. Tony of couse was hoping for his own private party with her later that week as well. He adored Cassie like a sister and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What do you got Abs?" asked Jethro Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

"I've got results, but first we need to discuss something Gibbs."

"What Abs?"

"Cassie, she was here to see me earlier today,"

"Yeah, were you the inspiration she had to pierce her nose?"

"No, but I'd like to be. That's not my point Gibbs. Were you planning on ever telling her that Kate was replaced? She thinks you are keeping things from her Gibbs."

"I didn't want to upset her Abby. I know that she loved Kate, but I didn't want her think I simply replaced her with the first available person."

"Right, but this is Cassie we are talking about. She wants to know about what's going on all the time. Just talk to her Gibbs."

"I will Abs."

That night Cassie was in the basement when her father arrived home from work. She hardly moved when he decended the stairs into the basement.

"She's beautiful Dad," said Cassie referring to the boat.

"Thanks, we missed you. I talked to Abby," he said walking over to the work bench.

"I didn't pierce my nose because of her so I hope you didn't imply to her I did,"

"No, but she told me that you think I just replaced Kate without thinking,"

"Dad, you had all the time in the world to tell me and you didn't. I wanted to know that you weren't holding out."

"Cass, I didn't just find a preson as soon as possible. She's part of an Isreali government group called Mossad a very well trained officer. I wasn't exactly given much of a choice in the matter."

"How's Tony been?" she said changing the subject.

"He's been good. With him it's never easy to tell what bothers him."

"Kind of like you?"

"Cassie," sighed Gibbs hearing the hurt in her voice.

"I've been doing some thinking about things Dad. I don't want to leave in the fall."

"Sweetheart, you've wanted to go to Harvard since you were ten,"

"I know and I do, but lately with everything that has happened I've been thinking that I don't have to go right a way. We never really got to spend time just the two of us. I'm always on the go and you are well aways going. Dad, I want to go to school, but there are a lot of other things I want as well. Mostly I want you to be happy,"

"Who says I'm not happy?"

"Dad, it's written all over your face,"

'It's not your job to take care of me sweetheart,"

"Well then whose job is it? Dad, face it you need me here,"

"Cassie Elizabeth Gibbs, you are not responsible for my happiness. You need to be you and leave me to me. You are not dropping out of college before you get there,"

"Well then I suppose telling you I signed up for Fletc is a bad idea?"

"You WHAT?!"

"I talked to Franks about it. He helped me file the paperwork,"

"Without my consent?!"

"Dad, I…"

"Not happening. NO!"

"Dad, you just said…"

"I didn't say anything Cassie. I didn't agree to this,"

"Dad, you aren't listening to what I'm saying. I told you I filed the paperwork. I haven't been accepted yet"

"Cass," he sighed. He didn't want to fight with her on her first night home.

"We don't have to talk about this now."

"Right, how was mexico?"

"Maybe we should avoid that topic too,"

"Is there something else I should know about other than that decorative nose piece?"

"No, but I don't want to fight with you right now not about this. Listen I'm tierd and jet lagged so why don't we call it a night?"

"Yeah, get some sleep. Welcome home sweetie,"

"Night Dad," she said accending the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through the night Cassie's cellphone rang. She answered it not surprised at who was on the otherside.

"You asleep?"

"Tony, your timing really sucks," she groaned wanting to hang up, but knowing she needed to hear his voice.

"What's going on Cassie? You didn't just come home a few days early for the heck of it."

"How would you know?"

"Let's see you've been gone for three months. I've written and called you almost everyday there was no mention of you wanting to come home. You would have just done it. I know you Cassie girl."

"Tony, I can't talk about this right now."

"Cassie, I can't help you if you won't talk to me,"

"Goodnight Tony," she said hanging up the phone. She c losed her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't sleep so she grabbed her sweatshirt from and tiptoed down the steps and into the basement. Her father was asleep upstairs. She ran her hands over the wood. The feel beneath her hands calmed the nerves in her.

The pain was still there. She knew it would be, but she was hoping that there was a way around it. She missed being home more than anything in the world. Her father was the most important person in her life. The only thing that was worse was the secrets she kept within her. The one thing she couldn't let her father know.

"How is your sister?" asked Jeanne as she lay next to Tony

"She's good. Glad to be home."

"You sound worried."

"She left in the middle of a hard case. Something was on her mind she wanted to talk about, but I didn't press the issue,"

"Now?"

"Something happened in Mexico that has her running scared. Maybe it's the same thing."

"She'll talk when she's ready. Maybe she just needs to be home for a while. You want me to talk to her?"

"Actually not right now,"

"You haven't told her about me?"

"I want her to feel safe first before I tell her. With all the changes going around lately and most of them happening without her here…"

"I understand Tony, but you are gong to tell her?"

"Yeah, she will love you,"

In the morning Cassie slept for awhile before getting up. She found the note that her Dad was at work. She unpacked her things went through her mail. Among the last pieces of mail was a letter. It was adressed to her with no return address. She recognized the writing though.

"Dear Cassie, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I hope that someday you can forgive me. Love J.P."

Cassie read the letter and picked up her phone.

"Hello,"

"Hi, will you meet me?" she asked

"Yeah where?"

"Coffee shop two blocks from NCIS?"

"Yeah, I think I can swing it. Everything OK?"

"No, not everything we need to talk."

Meanwhile at NCIS the team was starting their day. Ziva and McGee were the first ones there.

"Morning McGee," said Ziva

"Morning Ziva,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Who is this mystery woman that has DiNozzo so preoccupied?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to call him last night and he would not answer his phone. I left him messages and he did not call,"

"I bet he was with Cass. He won't answer his cell if they are together. I had to go get him once from the apartment for a case. They'd fallen asleep watching movies."

"I see, thanks,"

"Morning," said Tony walking in and sitting down.

"How's Cassie?" asked Ziva

"She's good. Why so concerned Zivah?"

"Just that you are different when she is around no? You are caring,"

"I care about everything. It's different with Cassie. She's like the little sister I never had."

"I'm surprised Gibbs lets you within ten feet of her."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Your truck record isn't well very good in that area,"

"Well first of all she's too young for me and second Gibbs would kill me,"

"You got that right DiNozzo," said Gibbs walking in

"Morning Boss,"

"Grab your gear dead Marine, someone call Ducky!"

Two blocks away Cassie was waiting for the man in the letter to arrive. She spotted him walking towards her and she got nervous. How was she going to tell him what she'd done? How was he going to react? Would he tell anyone else?

"Thanks for coming," siad Cassie

"Thanks for calling. How are you?"

"I'm Ok, how are you?"

"I'm good, busy with cases. How was mexico?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about,"

"Hang on one minute," he said picking up his phone. "Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes I'm stuck in traffic. Yes Doctor. Sorry, I have to go, but I do want to talk about this."

"Yeah, go, we'll talk later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, better go before they wonder what is really going on."

"Bye," he said kissing her on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie sat there for awhile longer and another person she knew was walking down the street. She was not expecting to see her walking towards her.

"Jenny?!" said Cass

"Cassie Gibbs, what…I thought you were in Mexico,"

"I was I just got home yesterday. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way into work. I had a meeting this morning."

"Where are you working at?'

"Your Dad didn't tell you?" she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm the director of NCIS,"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I started earlier this summer. I'm surprised Jethro didn't mention it, but he always has his reasons. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Trying to decide what I want to do in the next coming months."

"Jethro said you were going to Harvard?"

"Yeah, starting to second guess that decision."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, would you try and explain to my Dad that I didn't apply to FLETC to upset him."

"You applied to FLETC?"

"Yeah, I mean just to see what I would end up doing. I'm just keeping my options open you know. Dad thinks that I'm going through some rebellious stage of some sort."

"Don't worry I know Jethro. Give him time he'll come around if it's something that you truly want to do he'll understand,"

"I should get going I'm keeping you from work."

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Jenny going to get her coffee inside.

Cassie left and went to run her arrands. She felt a little better about things knowing that there were people willing to talk. She just needed to make sure that things didn't get worse before they got better. All she wanted to do was tell J.P what happened. Cassie found herself hanging out at NCIS talking to Abby about what was going on with her. Abby was like a sister as much as Tony was a brother. She told Abby everything and Abby kept her confidence unless it was something life threatening.

"So what happened in Mexico? Did you meet someone?"

"I did meet someone, but before we get to that I need to tell you something. You remember that guy I was seeing before I left?"

"Yeah, you said that you were going to introduce me before you left."

"I would have but we broke up."

"Right, you broke up because you didn't think that he was boyfriend material?" she said questioning her

"Yeah, well there was more behind that. I was pergnant,"

"You were what?! Cassie!"

"Abby please, I do not need my father to know I got knocked up. Doesn't matter anyways because I got an abortion."

"That's why you left,"

"No well yes, but I needed to clear my head and think."

"Who's the father Cass? Have you told him?" asked Abby looking at her friend with concern.

"No, but I am going to tell him. You just have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Please Abby,"

"Cassie, you have to talk to someone. This isn't something you can just keep bottled up. Who is the father?"

"Do the intials J.P. riing any bells?"

"Palmer!"

"I know, but there are just so many things going on right now. Oh talking about secrets; who the hell was going to tell me Dad's ex-girlfriend is running the entire freaking agency?! I ran into Jenny on the street this morning!"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, but I know now why. I feel like I left and the whole freaking world just decided to jump onto the Leroy Jethro Gibbs bandwagon. Ziva's a mossad officer. I mean I know that she's part of what was going on with the terrorist,"

"Wait you know about Ari?"

"Know? Abby I saw him that night in my basement with my father!"

"Cassie, how?"

"I forgot my keys and I went to go get them. I saw them, but they didn't see me. I know that Ari is the reason Kate's dead. I know that my father's been lying to me for the past three months about everything. Abby, what the hell is going on?!" she was yelling now and McGee was standing in the doorway.

"McGee!' said Abby looking at him.

"Uh, hi, Gibbs wants this processed ASAP. Everything OK?"

"Yeah, we are great. Listen, did you hear anything?"

'Not really. Cassie, you OK?" asked McGee looking at her face

"Uh, no, I feel dizzy," she said just as she feel on the floor.

"Cassie!" yelled Abby running to her friend.

"I'm calling Gibbs!" said McGee picking up his cellphone. Abby grabbed hers and called Tony and Duck to get to the lab immediatley.

They were all standing over Cassie when she came too.

"Cassie, sweetheart, you OK?" asked Jethro helping her sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You are no where near fine," said Ducky

"I just passed out,"

"You haven't been eating enough Cass. You are sick," said Ducky looking at her.

"I know Ducky. I know everything,"

"What's going on Cassie?" asked Jethro. Cassie looked around and saw her family staring at her with wide eyes. She saw Abby and nearly cried.

"Tony, you were right. I didn't just come back early, can I have a minute with my Dad guys?" asked Cassie with tears in her eyes.

"Cassie," said Tony c hoking up.

"It's OK T, go,"

"Come on Tony," said Ziva.

"No, Ziva stay," said Cassie looking at her pleading.

"OK,"

Tony, McGee, Abby, and Ducky left. Palmer was there too and he stayed behind. Cassie wanted him to and knew he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Cassie?"

"I have a confession to make to you Dad, and Palmer. I…didn't leave just because you told me to. I left because I had been seeing Palmer."

"You were seeing Palmer?!" said Jethro looking at Jimmy.

"Gibbs, we.."

"Jimmy wait…I didn't break up with you for no reason. I did it because…I was…pregnant,"

Both of them looked at her in shock. Ziva stood beside her as she caught her breathe.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Jimmy

"Because you deserved better than what you got. I had to make a choice and I did, but at the time it wasn't what I wanted. I did it because I had to. I had an abortion before I left for Mexico. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was scared. I'm sorry,"

"Cassie," siad Jethro nearly crying for his daughter. She was suffering and he wasn't there for her.

"Dad, the night I left I saw you and Ari in the basement of the house. I know what happened,"

"I don't know what to say,"

"I was hurting and you were hurting and part of me blamed you for a crappy situation. I blamed you for not saving Kate. I know you didn't have a way to, but I was just so hurt. Ziva, I know that you have been here for my father during this difficult time and I want to thank you for that. "

"Who else knows about all of this?"

"Just Abby. Ziva would you and Jimmy give me a minute with my Dad?"

"Yeah," said Ziva taking Jimmy out of autopsy.

"Cassie, I don't know what to say to any of this,"

"Don't be mad Dad. I would have told you, but it would have been aknowledging I'd let you down and I couldn't do that."

"Sweetheart," he said hugging her.

"There is one thing left. Ducky's right I am sick,"

"He said you aren't eating properly, but I'mm not surprised. You have been holding all this in you for three months."

"No, Dad, I'm not sick for that reason. I'm sick because I have cancer,"

"What?!"

"I have lymphoma. I started radiation treatments in Mexico with Franks who's been paying for them. I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to think you were going to lose me too! I didn't want to loose you," she said crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs stood in autopsy with C assie letting her explain everything. His heart hurt with the pain she had been hiding from him. He was really surprised at what she was telling him. How did he not know that she was sick? Was he really that engrossed in his work lately that his daughter was being pushed away? He'd never be able to forgive himself if he didn't do something now. It was like an out of body experience.

"You have to go to the hospital Cassie. I want to talk to the doctor. I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I should have just told you, but with everything that was going on with Kate and Ari being here…"

"I'm sorry I made you think you were able to come to me about this. I'm glad that Franks was there though."

"He was absolutely wonderful. I guess I should go talk to the team."

"First I think we should talk to to Jen,"

"Oh right. Dad, you don't have to be with me all the time. I can find a friend to go to the radiation treatments. I want you to keep working. I will need you, but it's early still."

"Let's just wait and see what the doctor says."

They walked out of Autopsy and headed upstairs. The rest of the team was in shock. Tony was mad at everything including himself for not knowing. Tim was comforting Abby.

"Ducky you are sure that is what is wrong with her?" asked Tim

"Tim, she told me and I doubt that she would have made it up. The signs are all there. Her dark circles under her eyes. The fatigue and paleness. I just can't believe Jethro had to find out this way."

"She's going to be Ok," said Tim

"You don't know that Tim," said Abby practically pacing the room

"Abby stop you are making me sick. Let's just wait and see what happens when they go to the hospital. "

"I cannot believe this happened right under our noses. What the heck was she thinking? Of all the people she could go out with she chose Palmer!" said Tony laughing.

"Tony!" said Abby and Ziva looking at him

"I mean not that he's a bad choice. I just wouldn't have seen that coming. Wow, did you know Ducky? Palmer is not that good at lying about things. Cassie.."

"Tony! Did you hear what we just said? She's got cancer? I mean who cares if she dated Palmer?"

"Yeah, but she got knocked up by him too," said Abby

"He did what?!" said Tim and Tony

"Oops. I didn't just say that."

"Abby, what the heck don't you know?" asked Tony

"Nothing I swear, forget I said that."

"I'm going to kill him," said Tony standing up

"Tony you can't kill him you're a federal agent." said Tim trying to stay calm.

"He's a lab rat. I'll kill him if I want to. I cannot believe that he got her pregnant. I bet he's the one that told her to get an abortion," said Tony

"Tony you will not touch him. I like that so called Lab rat!" said Abby

"So do I." said Ziva

"Tony DiNozzo!" said Cassie's voice from across the room tears in her eyes

"Cassie, he had no right to force you to do anything,"

"Nobody forced me to do anything I didn't want to do Tony so stop. I will not have you going after Jimmy for something we both take responsibility for. I was there at the time too. I got pregnant with his help. Just stop. I need you guys to help me get through this. I do not want you fighting over me," she said feeling weak as Ducky helped her sit down.

"I'm sorry Cassie, I'm just scared," said Tony

"I know Tony. So am I, but we've been through a lot right? We can get through this together. Abby, please don't cry. I'm still here. I'm sorry I dumped it all on you."

"I love you giblet," said Abby hugging her

"I love you too Abs. I'm really sorry guys. I didn't mean to tell you like this."

"What happens now?" asked McGee

"Well, Dad's checking me intot he hospital and you can all visit me later."

"Ready to go?" asked Jethro grabbing his coat.

"Yeah, you talk to Jenny?"

"Yeah, she will meet us there later. Guys go home. I'll call you and let you know what's going on. Director is giving us 24 hours of leave."

"Jethro," said Ducky stepping up

"Go home Duck. Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby? Nobody touches Palmer got it? Nobody touches him. "

"Boss, we wouldn't even think about it," said Tony

"You won't because I want to talk to him first," said Gibbs helping Cassie to her feet.

They got on the elevator and headed to the hospital. The doctors took Cassie back and Jethro went for a walk while they got her settled. Jenny showed up a few hours later.

"Jethro," said Jenny seeing him sitting with his head in his hands.

"Jen, I can't lose her," he said nearly crying

"Jethro," she said hugging him

"Mr. Gibbs? We're ready," said the nurse. Jen places his hand in her as they made their way back to join Cassie.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby all sat together in the office still pondering things. Ducky had gone back downstairs to distract himself with work. They all knew what was not being said among them about everything Cassie told them. Each of them were trying to picutre Cassie kissing Jimmy Palmer. Tony of course was done thinking that because it made him sick.

"How long do you think she's known about the cancer?" asked Tim

"Probably not long, but long enough that she'd hide it from us. I wish I knew what her prognosis was. I hate this! She shouldn't have to go through this! She's Cassie Gibbs damn it! Our Cassie,"

"I can't imagine the shock Gibbs must feel right now," said Ziva who hadn't really spoken at all.

"What are we doing? Really? Are we just going to sit here and feel sorry for ourselves? Cassie wouldn't want us to. I'm going to find Palmer," said Tony

"Tony, what are you up to?" asked Ziva

"Nothing, but I don't think he should be alone right now. I mean if Cassie saw something in him maybe he's not that bad. I mean he's Palmer after all. He's one of the better guys I would agree to Cassie dating."

"I cannot believe they did it though," cringed McGee

"Can we please not bring up visuals here? I really don't want to have the image of my friends going at it like rabbits on the floor of autopsy," said Abby

"You think they had sex in autopsy?" asked McGee

"Stop McGee, now I'm getting sick," said Ziva

"Well, I'm going to go see Ducky, who's going to call Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"He'll call when they are ready. Ziva, you coming?" asked Tony walking toward the elevator.

"Yeah, anywhere is better than here right now," said Ziva picking up her bag and following him.

Back at the hospital Gibbs and Jenny were sitting with Cassie as she went through her round of Chemo. They did their best to distract her from things, but usually they ened up talking about school, guys (palmer), or work.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you want anything?" Gibbs

"No thanks Jethro," said Jenny still holding onto Cassie's hand.

"I'll be right back," he said stepping out.

"Jen, I want to ask you something,"

"Sure sweetheart,"

"I want you to promise me to take care of Dad,"

"Cassie, the doctor said that you are in a stage two. The lymphoma hasn't spread much. You are going to get through this. You are young and healthy. You'll be able to take care of your father for a long time."

"I'm scared Jenny,"

"I know. Why didn't you say something when I saw you earlier?"

"I've been gone for three months and I was in shock to find you working at NCIS. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me."

'Cassie, you know I think of you like a daughter. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks Jen, but I don't want Dad, to be scared."

"I'll look out for him I promise,"

"Excuse me Miss Gibbs, but you have a visitor," said the nurse.

"Jimmy!" she said surprised.  
"Hi, Cassie, director Shepard."

"I'm glad you are here," said Cassie reaching her hand out towards him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering what I'm going through pretty Ok."

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I wanted to tell you I really did."

"Cassie, I love you and nothing is going to change that. I'm glad you came home,"

"So am I,"

"I'm going to go see what's taking your Dad so long," said Jenny slipped out into the hallway. Jenny found Gibbs sitting in the chapel in the hospital. She slowly made her way towards him. Gibbs of couse knew she was there.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Something wrong?" asked Gibbs as she sat down next to him.

"No, Palmer showed up and is sitting with her. You know as weird as it seems that they were a couple I think he's really good for her."

"Yeah, I guess I can be greatful for it being him instead of Tony,"

"How are you doing Jethro? This is a lot to take on all at once,"

"I keep thinking about all the ways I could have lost her in the last few months. I wasn't expecting this to be one of them,"

"You'll get her through this Jethro. Did you talk to the doctor?"

"Yeah, he said that it's still early, but with her being young and having caught it fairly early he's positive."

"Good, because belive it or not Jethro she's absolutely terrorfied of losing you just as much as you are of losing her."

"Jen, thanks for being here,"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Jethro,"

"What am I going to do about Jimmy Palmer though? He got my baby pregnant?"

"I could fire him if you'd like?"

"No, I'd upset the balance. I guess I have to accept things for what they are."

"Just be happy it wasn't DiNozzo," laughed Jenny.

"Come on let's go back to our girl,"


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you doing?" asked Jethro coming back into the room.  
"Ok, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pregnancy or Palmer."

"Cassie, I understand you didn't feel comfortable telling me,"

"I should have told you about Palmer,"

"It is a bit strange," said Jethro looking at her

"I wasn't exac tly expecting for things to happen the way they did. I mean he's not Tony, but I like that about him. I don't have to worry about him joking around so much. He was fun to be around and he treated me like a normal girl. Not the daughter of a federal agent. I could talk to him about what I was going through. I just wish I'd of told him about the baby,"

"Excuse me Mr. Gibbs, you have a phone call," said the nurse walking into the room.

"Thanks, I'll be right back,"

Jethro stepped out of the room and walked to the nurses' station. He took a deep breathe before answering the phone.

"Probie," Mike Frank's voice over the line

"Franks, why didn't you tell me my own daughter was sick with cancer?! I'm sitting in a hosptial watching a needle pump chemo into her body. Let alone the fact she was pregnant? I'm glad that she feels comfotable talking to you about this, but I should have been clued in!"

"Probie, she needed to clear her head and I let her. She wanted to tell you, but she needed to work through somethings on her own first. How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize she knew that Ari was in our house that night. "

"She's tough Probie and you will both get throug this. You want me to come stay with you for awhile?"

"Maybe in a few weeks. I just want to spend some time alone with her. Did she say anything else about things?"

"She wanted to draw up a will. She's scared she won't be able to to fight Probie. You have to be strong for her."

"I will. Thanks Mike," said Jethro hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby were talking with Jimmy about what he was going through. They knew he was terrorfied to talk to Cassie with Gibbs around, but they were going to help him.

"Palmer, I have to say you guys did a really great job of hiding your relationship. I had no idea," said Abby

"That wasn't easy keeping it from any of you. Cassie wanted to say something, but she knew that I might get fired so we didn't. Now that she'd got cancer I don't know where I fit into things."

"Did you know she was even pregnant?" asked Ziva

"No, I had no idea. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now,"

"Be there for her Jimmy. She's going to need us to get through this cancer," said Tony

"Thanks guys. So you think Gibbs is going to be OK with all of this? Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyone heard from them?"

"No, but they will call,"

"Anyone for another drink?" asked McGee passing the bottle of scotch around the group. Soon Abby's phone went off and so did everyone else's slowly. They all aswered the calls and soon found themselves driving to Gibbs house. Cassie was ready to see them.  
They all arrived and were ushered into the house by Gibbs. Cassie was lying on the couch. She was tierd.

"Hi guys," she said smiling at them.

"How are you doing?" asked Tony sitting down next to her

"Better with you guys here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this sooner."

"Cassie, don't apologize," said Ziva

"I know it's a sign of weakness, but under the cirumstances I think it's OK. Did Jimmy see you guys?"

"Yeah, we saw him back at NCIS. He isn't doing so well,"

"He came to see me in the hospital. He's terrorfied of what dad is going to do to him. Would you tell him to call me tonight Abs?"

"Yeah, is there anything you need from us?"

"I just need you all to be my friends. I don't want to be known as the girl with cancer Ok? I am still the same person I was before I got sick. Promise me you won't tiptoe around me. I'll answer any questions you have. I have good days and bad days."

"We are just glad you are getting treatment Cass," said Tim.

"How is Gibbs?" asked Tony looking at her knowing that part of what she was looking for from them was supporting her father as well.

"He's hurting. Won't let me know it, but I know he is. He's probably angry which I don't blame him. I should have just told him, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I had to."

"Leave him to me Cass," said Abby smiling at her.

"What's the game plan from here?" asked Tim

"Well I go in for treatments and we see how things go. As far as school I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see how I'm doing. I hate to kick you out, but I'm kind of tierd guys. I'll call you all tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie," they said each leaving. The only one left was Tony.

"What do you need?" asked Tony seeing the look of her pleading him for help.

"I need you to watch out for Palmer. I know he's not your favorite guy, but it would mean a lot to me Tony. I do care about him. I just don't know what the next step is."

"I'll make sure the gremlin is Ok. Do you need anything?" asked Tony once again.

"I need this to all be a nightmare T. I need to wake up and be OK. God, I'm terrified of leaving behind unfinished buisness. I'm scared for Dad and you. Tony, you haven't told me how you feel,"

"I'm scared. I am scared of losing you too. I'm scared because you have to go through this. I'm scared because I can't stop what's happened."

"Would I have been a good mother Tony?"

"Of course you would. I'm living proof and so is your father. You will be a great mother someday Cass. Right now though you need to take care of you."  
"Goodnight Tony,"

"Night Cassie girl," he said leaving.

After everyone had left Cassie went to find her father working on the boat in the basement. She sat on the stairs and watched him for awhile taking in the smells and sounds.

"Still needs a name," said Jethro

"That she does,"

"Any suggestions?"

"You already know what you need to name it," she said slowly walking over to him.

"Yeah, you are right I do, but I can't," he said knowing how well naming the last five boats he built after the women in his life went. They'd all in someway left him alone in this basement building another boat to foget the one before. Only this time he didn't want to forget.

"Why not? Dad, look at me. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow next week or even next month. I do know that what we have right now is time and I will take that for whatever it is worth. I know you are scare and so am I, but we still have each other. I'm not giving up. Not on you not ever. Please," she said looking at him.

"I love you so much it hurt me. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to,"

"So don't. Not now. It's OK to be scared Dad" she said hugging him.

"Just tell me, if you didn't have the cancer would you have kept the baby?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Jimmy Palmer my son-in law? Really?" he said rasing a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Oh Daddy," she said hugging him.


	8. Chapter 8

The days past and after a week Cass was starting to go stir crazy in the house and everyone knew it. The team decided she needed a night out on the town and they knew exactly who with. Tony and Tim were in charge of getting Palmer ready to go and setting up the date. Abby and Ziva were in charge of Gibbs and getting his approval. They all knew that Gibbs was tired and worried over Cassie the last week. They were going to do something special just for him as well. For that they would need to get the director involved.

"You want me to entertian Jethro for the evening while Cassie and Jimmy Palmer are out on a date?" said Jenny lookin at the overly excited Mossad officer and forensic scientist in front of her.

"Just for a few hours director he needs to get out of the house and away from the topic of cancer for awhile. He's been really moody lately."

"Why do I think there is more involved in this than I'm hearing?"

"Because there is. We are doing the same thing for Cassie," said Abby excited like a kid in a candy store.

"You are setting her up on a date? You telling Jethro about this?"

"Yeah, after we have everything set up. If he sees that we went to all this trouble to get It planned then how can he still say no,"

Meanwhile Jimmy was being told the plan by Tim and Tony. Jimmy was reluctant to follow anything they told him after all the times they got him in trouble.

"Listen I love Cass and I know that in weird way so do you. Palmer, you are going on date with Cassie because she wants to. You can't avoid her because she has cancer."

"We have reservations at her favorite resturant. Gibbs will be also entertained for the evening. Don't treat her like the girl who left you or the girl who has cancer. Be the charming, loving germin she loved before," said Tony forcing himself to say the last part.

"Ok, but you swear she is going to be OK with all of this?"

"Yeah, just don't do anything to screw this up or you'll regret it," said McGee

Gibbs was suspicious of what was going with his team. They were all too happy and cooperative this week. Tony and Ziva were getting along and even Tim. They'd been spending a lot of time together after work too from what he could tell.

"Hello? Yeah I'll be right up," said Jethro answering his phone and going upstairs to the director's office. Tony looked at Ziva and McGee who all had huge smiles.

"What if he says no?"

"McGee! It's the director; you don't think that as his old partner she still has a hold over him? He'll buy the whole thing. Just two old friend having dinner," said Ziva picking up the phone and dialing Abby who was on the phone with Cassie.

"Abby you swear he said all of those things?"

"Yeah, poor guy has been like a kicked puppy all week. You should really just talk to him. I have a feeling a visit with you is exactly what he needs. Just call him," said Abby

"OK I'll call him, but our last conversation didn't end well,"

"Trust me, you'll be fine,"

"Dinner Jen?"

"Yeah, what afraid I can't handle dinner with you?"

"No, not at all, but only for a few hours. I don't want to leave Cassie alone for a long period of time. She's been kind of tierd lately and having a hard time."

"Jethro I promise dinner and I'll have you home on time. Say 7 my place?"

"Sounds good," said Jethro

"See you then," she said as he left the office. She picked up the phone and dialed Ziva and told her it was a go. All they needed was confirmation from Palmer.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to dinner with me. I wanted to makeup for last time. I made a reservation for 7 tomorrow night," said Palmer

"I suppose, I'm not sure how Dad is going to like me going, but I'm an adult,"

"Pick you up?"

"Yeah, thanks I'll see you tomorrow," said Cassie hanging up. Palmer called Abby's lab. They were a go.

The night of the dates Cassie watched her father getting ready. She was laughing inside has he struggled with what to wear.

"Dad, it's just Jenny. Why are you trying so hard?" she said standing in the doorway.

"I don't know. Glad you find all of this so amusing. You seem to be feeling Ok," he said finishing putting his tie on.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really great."

"What are your plans for the evening?" he asked

"Not so sure, but I might go out to dinner,"

"With who?"

"Dad, who is the only person I'd let take me out,"

"Tony, where are you going?"

"Don't know yet, but he promised not to keep me out long. I am feeling good today."

"Just don't over do it Cass,"

"Promise, now go or you'll be late," said Cassie handing him his keys.

"Night,"

"Night have fun," she said watching as he left and pulled out of the drive way. Cassie run upstairs and got ready. By seven Palmer was outside the house. He looked amazing.

"Thanks for agreeing to go," said Palmer almost nervous.

"Thanks for asking me," she said getting in the car.

When they pulled up to the resturant Cassie laughed.

"You remembered my favorite resturant,"

"Couldn't forget it if I tried," he said helping her out of the car.

Meanwhile with Jen and Jethro's dinner things got intersting when Jethro suggested to eating out, but with him it didn't surprise her.

"What are you up to Jethro?" asked Jenny as they pulled up to the resturant

"Cassie's favorite place to eat."

"Jethro," she said looking him.

"Come on," he said helping her out of the car.

On one side of the resturant sat Cassie and Palmer. They were talking and having a good time. Palmer was still nervous, but for something different than just being with Cassie.

"How are things going?" asked Palmer

"Things? Palmer you OK?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good. How's work? I supposed everyone is leaving you alone about dating me?"

"Yeah, Tony sometimes jokes around, but for the most part we are all good."

"I miss you to be honest,"

"Yeah, I miss you too," he said

On the otherside of the resturant Jethro and Jenny were ordering their dinners.

"How are you doing with everything Jethro?"

"I'm good. Taking it a day at time."

"How about Cassie?"

"She's really good, I think Tony is taking her out tonight for dinner."

"She deserves a night out."

"Yeah I just hope she doesn't over do things,"

"Relax Jethro, you think Tony would let anything happen to Cassie?'

"You are right it's not like she's getting married or anything," he joked.

Back on the otherside of the resturant Jimmy was getting really nervous as their food arrived.

"Palmer are you Ok?" asked Cassie watching him fidget.

"Yeah, just forgot how good it feels to be with you. Listen I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and I've decided that I want to be there for you no matter what happens. I meant what I said about wanting to take care of you. I love you Cassie. You're everything I've ever dreamed for. I can't imagine my life without you in it,"

"Thanks Palmer. I'm happy that you are OK with things. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think maybe I was a little too hasty about my decision to end the relationship," she siad as he got up off of his chair.

"Cassie Elizabeth Gibbs, I love you and I want the whole world to know it. Will you marry me?!" he said on one knee as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
"Oh my God! Jimmy!" said Cassie wide eyed in shock looking at him. There were people staring at her and cheering.

Meanwhile Jenny and Jethro were just getting their food and heard the commotion.

"What in the world is going on over there?"

'Sounds like a guy is about to propose," said Jethro laughign

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I just remember my proposal in a resturant," he said as the cheering got louder.

"Come on let's go look,"

"Jen, I know that a proposal in a resturant is supposed to be romantic, but I'd rather not relive it,"

"Oh come on," she said pulling him across the room. They got closer and there were people stand around gathering waiting to see what happened. Jenny inched closer with Jethro right behind him.

"What do you say?" asked Jimmy looking up at Cassie

"I don't know. Jimmy this is kind of a surpise," she said practically panicking.

"Say yes honey,' said a lady.

"Oh Jethro ," said jenny standing on her tiptoes to see.

"No way in hell," said Jethro seeing Cassie and walking up behind Palmer

"Cassie, will you marry me?" asked Palmer

"Don't you dare answer that question," said Jethro Gibbs staring at his daughter.

"Holy hell…Dad!" said Cassie hearing his voice and looking right at him.

"Cassie! Palmer!" said Jenny as they got closer.

"What the hell is going on?!" said Jethro looking at Palmer

"Dude you just ruined a great proposal," said a guy with his girlfriend

"Dad…I….."

"Jen did you know about this?!" siad Jethro

"Well….kind of…not this part ," she said turning toward her.

"Oh crap," siad Jimmy looking up at the two people now standing next to Cassie

"Get up Palmer now!" growled Gibbs

"What is going on?" asked Cassie seeing her father with Jenny.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Gibbs.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cassie

"Apparently saving you from doing something crazy,"

"Gibbs," said Jimmy

"Palmer good night," said Jethro not looking at him

"Dad," said Cassie with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Jimmy," said Jenny walking him out of the room.

"No!" siad Jimmy stepping in.

"Palmer don't," said Cassie

"No, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you do too. Please will you give me an answer?"

"Jimmy….I'm sorry, but I….I…can't. I can't marry you," siad Cassie looking at him. Cassie turned and ran out of the resturant leaving Jethro, Jenny, and a heartbroken Palmer in the resturant.


	9. Chapter 9

Jethro eventually took Cassie home with Jenny. They dropped off Jenny and drove home. Cassie sat in the car for a few minutes alone collecting her thoughts on everything. She picked up her phone and hit the speed number for Tony.

"Hey Cassie, how was your evening?"

"Tony DiNozzo don't you dare act like you don't know! I don't know how in the world you and the rest of the team thought this was a good idea, but next time just stay out of my personal life!" she said crying into the phone.

"Wait Cassie, what happened?"

"Your stupid plan back fired big time! Dad showed up at the resturant with Jenny! Then Palmer, God, he freaking proposed to me in the middle of the dinner!"

"He did what?!"

"Yeah diamond ring the whole thing!"

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill him!"

"Tony you don't think Dad already is? I have never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"What did you say?"

"No, I can't marry him. I don't even know what next week will bring. I can't do this. Tony, I can't do this to them and to you it isn't fair,"

"Cassie, slow down. Where are you?"

"At the house with Dad and I don't think he will evern talk to me again. I lied to him and said you were taking me out tonight. He's probabaly pissed off! Why did I agree to this stupid date?"

"Hang on Cass, just hang on. Listen, I'm sorry that we set it up, but we thought you could use a night out without thinking about Cancer. We wanted you to have a good time. We had no idea Palmer was going to be such a idiot. I swear we didn't tell him to ask you that question. We just thought you guys might like to spend sometime together and talk."

"Thanks Tony, but what am I going to do about Dad? Palmer is going to have to quit if he hadn't already,"

"Hey, I promise nobody is getting fierd. Let me talk to Jenny and see what we can do. I'm sure she understands. Would you please go inside and talk to Gibbs? For me?"

"Yeah, god Tony,"

"It will be OK,"

"Ok thanks for trying and tell Abby tomorrow she's dead meat!"

"Will do," he said hanging up.

Cassie went inside and walked upstairs to change. She did and laid down on the bed. She was wiped out. Her father soon was standing in her doorway.

"We need to talk Cassie," he siad walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Dad, I swear I wasn't trying to hide this from you, but I just wanted to talk to him. I didn't know about him proposing. I don't know where he got the idea. Please don't be mad the team meant well."

"I know they did sweetheart. I'm just concerned about you is all. Palmer is a really good guy. I know it took a lot for you to turn down his offer."

"Yeah, but I only did it for selfish reasons. I can't marry him because I don't know what's going to happen. We are way too young and I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life yet. Dad, I'm scared. I care about him I really do, but why did he do that? Part of him had to know how stupid it was."

"Cassie, he's scared too. He thought that it would make it easier on you possibly. Or he was just scared of losing you. I think that after you sleep it wll seem better in the morning."

"I didn't want it to be like this," she said sobbing

"I know you didn't. It's going to be Ok. Get some sleep," he said sitting with her.

"I love you Dad,"

"I love you too peanut," he said watching her until she fell asleep. A few mintues after Cass was asleep Gibbs slipped out of the room and into the basement. He grabbed the phone and dialed about the only number he knew. Little did he know she'd been waiting for his call.

"Jethro, how is she?"

"Not good Jenny. She's absolutely terrorfied. What the hell was Palmer thinking?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it. He must have panicked. I'm not so sure that the team didn't concock some story together to convice them to go out."

"I know and she lied to me to protect me. What am I supposed to now Jen?"

"Give her time and don't be too hard on the team. They were just trying to help. I think their hearts were in the right place. Besides, I enjoyed being with you again outside the office. I'd forgotten how charming you can be,"

"Thanks Director, but I don't forsee this happening again anytime soon. I was actually thinking of taking some time off and getting Cassie out of town for a few days."

"That might be a good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Well Jack hasn't seen Cassie since Christmas so I'm thinking a trip to see him might cheer her up."

"Give you some time together as well as a family. I think we can manage a few days wtthout the fearless leader,"

"Yeah, Tony can handle things."

"I'll go put in the paper in the morning Jethro. When do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking we'll head out in the afternoon. Usually Cassie feels less lathargic by then. Thanks Jenny,"

"No problem Jethro just take care of your daughter,"

DiNozzo had called Ziva and told her what happened and Ziva called Abby. They all felt absolutely horrible and they were all going to kill Palmer when they saw him. They knew that Cassie was doing the right thing by not saying yes to Palmer, but they also knew how hurt he might be. They decided to let him explain to them what he was thinking. They wanted to make things right for him and Cassie


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Cassie woke up to the sound of her Dad walking downstairs. She looked at the clock and closed her eyes again. She was exhausted, but she felt good being home in her own bed. Half an hour later her bedroom door was opened.

"Hi," she said looking at her Dad.

"Hi," he said sitting down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she said looking at his face.

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to you about maybe going out of town for a few days. I know that things haven't been going well and thought a change in scenery would be nice."

"I suppose so,"

"I just called Jack and he said he would love to see you. Only if you feel up to it,"

"I'd love to see grandpa."

"Ok, we'll leave around 1. I have a few things I want to get done this morning around here. You hungry?"

"Not right now."

Gibbs left the room and Cassie picked up her phone. She dialed Tony first. He answered almost immediately

"Cass? You OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be going to see Jack for a few days."

"Sounds like a good idea,"

"Have you talked to Abby?"

"Yes, she feels really horrible about what happened. We all do. Have you talked to Jimmy yet?"

"No actually kind of avoiding that right now. I don't honestly know what I'm supposed to say to him."

"I think he meant well in kind of strange way. I think he's just feeling what we all are too afraid to say. We don't want to lose you this way,"

"Tony stop talking like I'm dead already" she said practically yelling.

"Sorry, listen have fun we'll talk later,"

Cassie went downstairs after getting dressed. Her Dad was on the phone and had food out for her to eat. As much as the thought of eating made Cassie sick she knew it wouldn't make it any better. After she ate some she went back upstairs to pack her bag. As she was in the bathroom she brushed her hair and she noticed something in her brush. When she looked there was a small spot where the hair used to be. She nearly screamed.

"Cass? Sweetheart you about ready?"

"No," she said crying.

"Cassie, open the door," said Jethro wiggling the handle to find it locked. He could hear her crying and he want to help her but he had to be able to get in. He grabbed his tools to take off the door.

"Dad please, don't. Can you go away please?" she cried behind the door.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"Just please go away," she cried.

There was a knock on the door and he was surprised to see Jenny, Ziva, and Abby standing there. He was happy though hoping they would be able to help him.

"What are you guys all doing here?"

"Cassie called Jethro. Where is she?"

"She's locked herself in the bathroom. What is going on?" he said seeing the bags that Abby was carrying.

"Jethro, Tony and McGee are waiting for you outside in the car," said Jenny

"Would someone just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Boss, Cassie just needs some help. The guys will explain it to you," said Ziva shoving him out the door.

Jenny went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Cass, sweetie it's me Jen. Your Dad is gone it's just us girls," she said as the bathroom door slowly opened revealing a teary eyed girl holding a wad of hair in her hands. Abby and Ziva joined them in the bathroom.

"Did you bring the stuff?" asked Cassie

"Yeah, it's going to be Ok Cassie," said Abby squeezing her hand.

"Let's get started," said Ziva grabbing the razor out of her bag and shaving cream.

Meanwhile Jethro was sitting with Tony and McGee in a local bar. Nobody had said much of anything. Finally Tony spoke.

"Boss, we need to tell you what is going on,"

"That would be nice,"

"Cassie called Jen and her hair started falling out this morning. She didn't want you to see her like that so they went to go help her,"

"I hate this," said Jethro playing with his beer

"We do too, but she knows your there for her. She's always been able to hide her insecurities from you, but this is pretty big. It's like losing part of her."

"I'm beginning to think that going out of town is a good idea."

"We also wanted to let you know that what happened with Jimmy.."

"McGee, I know you guys meant well, but it's all a little bit much," said Gibbs getting up and walking away from them.

Back at the house Cassie was standing looking at herself in the mirror. She was completely bald.

"God, I look like an alien,"

"Here," said Abby putting a wig on her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Cassie.

"It's only temporary Cass," said Jenny standing behind her fixing the wig.

"You can still give yourself style. Just think of it as dress up every day. You can re-invent yourself," said Ziva

"We'll be here to help you Cassie. We aren't going anywhere," said Abby hugging her

"Thanks guys. I feel a little better. I did always wonder how I'd look as a blonde," she said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

The guys finally got a call an hour later to return home. Cassie was still kind of freaked out that she was wearing a wig, but the girls had helped her style it and make it uniquely hers. Cass saw them pull up but Jenny encouraged her to keep playing the board game they started.

"Hey, were are back," said Tony walking into the room. He smiled at the girls in the living room.

"Hi, you boys have a good time?" asked Jen looking at Jethro

"Yeah, we had a good time. How'd you girls do?"

"We are good," said Abby taking Cassie's hand in hers.

"Anybody hungry?" asked Jethro walking toward the kitchen. Cassie slowly followed him. The rest of the gang hung back to give them some privacy.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Dad, my hair?"

"You look beautiful. Always have," he said smiling at her.

"I wanted to tell you, but it was just hard. I hope I didn't hurt you,"

"You can always come to me, but I understand if you don't feel comfortable. I'm glad you're able to find some people you are comfortable talking to."

"Are we still going to see Jack?"

"You still want to?"

"Yeah, that is if you still do,"

"Anything you want," he said hugging her.

"I love you kiddo," he said chocking on his words.

"I love you too Dad," she said hugging him back.

"The natives are getting restless," said Jenny walking in as they pulled apart.

"We should get to ordering food then," said Jethro turning away to wipe away the tears.

"I hope you guys didn't cheat me out of my turn," said Cassie turning to go back to the game. She smiled at her Dad as she left the room.

"So, everything is OK?" asked Jenny walking toward him.

"Yes, thanks. I don't know what she'd do if she didn't have you in her life. I'm glad she trusts you,"

"She doesn't want to hurt you Jethro. You two are so much alike it kind of scares me. You know I'm here for you too right?"

"Yeah, Jen, I'm terrified of what this is with her. I can't go through losing another child like I did Kelly."

"Hopefully you won't. So what is it going to be?" she said staring at the takeout menus on the counter.

"A little bit of everything I suppose," he said reaching for the phone.

They ordered the food and ate together. Cassie loved being surrounded by her family. It gave her hope and strength, but they also wore her out. Before long she was laying asleep on the couch between Tony and Abby.

"Guys, I think we've out stayed our welcome," said Tony adjusting his arm from under Cassie.

"Thanks for coming over guys," said Jethro as each of them left.

"You want me to stay?" asked Jenny as the team filed out.

"Sure, wouldn't hurt to have the extra help," he said kissing her.

"Get a room," groaned Cassie from the couch.

"Hey sleepy head, everyone left. You want help upstairs?" asked Jethro not getting a response. He gently picked her up. He was surprised when the wig fell off, but Jen caught it. Jethro kissed her head and carried her upstairs. He noticed too how light she felt. Her frame seemed small engulfed into Tony's huge sweatshirt.

"Night sweetie," said Jen covering her up

"Night," she said.

"I love you," said Jethro gently kissing her and following Jen out of the room.

They went into the master bedroom and laid out on the bed. They laid together in silence for awhile. They were both pondering what to say. They hadn't been this close in a long time. Nearly 15 years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jen running her hand over his chest.

"About how happy I am to have both my girls with me tonight."

"She was terrified of how you'd react to seeing her without the wig. She is more concerned about you than she is herself. When does she go back to the doctor?"

"Unless something happens; next week. You know you don't have to do this,"

"Jethro, I want to do this. I love her just as much as you do."

"She still wants to go see Jack,"

"I forgot you are supposed to be there instead,"

"I'm glad this happened here today. I don't know what I would have done if it had happened in front of Jack."

"Have you told him?"

"No, I want it to be something she tells people. I don't want to feel like I'm taking over like the sickness. I want her to be able to control something," he said hearing something in the doorway.

"Dad," said Cassie with a blanket wrapped around her as she walked in the room

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Jethro sitting up and making room for her.

"I can't sleep," she said walking over. Jethro motioned her to crawl in with them.

"Want something to drink?" he asked as she curled up between them.

"No," she said as Jen gently rubbed her back. Jethro closed his eyes and fell asleep with one arm around Jen and the other over Cassie. As he drifted into his dreams he felt peaceful and knew they would be able to conquer anything as long as they had each other.


	12. important note cast and crew season 8

Hey guys just a quick bit of information:

Season 7 set to go end of july cast is all back together and will start shooting. Season premiere set for late sept.

Check out pauley perette on twitter. Yes this is her even though she said she never would. Her friend Chad is running things for her, but it is her I swear. Look her up on Youtube and you'll see what I mean.

Pauley is going to be in Paris 22nd of July for comic con.

Everyone is really enjoying their hiatus traveling and promoting the show.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning they packed up and headed toward Stillwater. The trip was something they both needed. They listened to the radio and talked. Gibbs didn't want to push anything on Cassie afraid that she'd totally shut down on him. He knew that she was still reeling from the outcome of Palmer, but he just hoped that a few days with family would help lift her spirits. By mid afternoon they were about halfway there. Cassie went into the gas station they were at while her Dad filled up. Her phone rang and she wished she would have left it behind.

"Two waters," said the cashier ringing up her purchase.

"Gas on pump 3 also," said her father walking in

"I got it Dad," she said grabbing the water and heading back outside. When she walked out there was a young man standing near their car. She didn't recognize him at first until she got closer.

"Hey Cassie," said the guy smiling at her

"Erik," she smiled at him. Erik was a guy she'd met in Stillwater when she was little. They used to hang out all the time. She hadn't seen him since she was twelve.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm shocked to see you it's been a good ten years or more. What are you doing?"

"Getting gas," he joked.

"Right, but seriously, are you going to school?"

"Yeah, Penn state actually. I was heading home for the weekend. My cousin is getting married. Where you on your way from or going to?"

"I am going to see Jack with my Dad."

"Crazy, well, I will definitely call you sometime this weekend. You look incredible by the way. Hey Mr. Gibbs," said Erik.

"Erik, how are you? Jack said that you'd be in town for your cousin's wedding. We're headed there ourselves."

"Yeah, Cassie said that. I'll let you get going, but I'll see you later," said Erik walking inside.

They got in the car and got back on the road. Gibbs saw the smile creep across Cassie face and it made him smile too.

"Erik, huh," hinted her Dad.

"Daddy, don't start," she said glaring at him.

"What? It's been ten years since you saw him last,"

"Yeah, and I know how you think. This is a vacation, not a dating service."

"Hey, just saying," he said getting smacked in the arm.

They finally arrived in Stillwater in front of the store by early evening. Jack came out to greet them.

"Hi, Leroy, Cassie," he said getting hugs.

"Hi, Dad,"

"Hey Grandpa," said Cassie.

"You been feeding her? She's so tiny Leroy," said Jack

"I'm fine Grandpa,"

They got the bags inside and sat down to talk. Jack knew something was up with the two of them, but he didn't quite know what it was.

"What's new around here grandpa?"

"Same old stuff. You never answered my question outside. What's been going on with you Cassie?"

"Working a lot and school keeps me busy."

"Something is seriously going on here. Leroy what's going on with you two?"

"Dad, we wanted to visit and get away from the city for a few days. We have all week to talk," said Jethro squeezing Cassie's hand under the table.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to turn in," said Cassie.

"You need anything?" asked her Dad.

"No, not right now," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Night grandpa,"

"Night honey," said Jack watching her head upstairs.

"Leroy something isn't right with that girl," said Jack.

"She's just had a lot going on Dad. We ran into Erik earlier at a gas station," he said changing the subject.

"Erik, really?"

"Yeah, so there is a wedding this weekend,"

"Yeah, his cousin Susan is getting married to a guy she met on a trip. You hungry?"

"Yeah, sounds good Dad,"

The next morning Cassie got up early and walked downstairs. She grabbed the paper and sat down at the table. Her Dad came down a half an hour later dressed in shorts and shirt and running shoes in hand.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Really good actually," she said seeing his shoes.

"You doing ok?" he asked seeing her face fall.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to miss the little things," she said pulling her robe tighter around her.

"You should probably tell Jack fairly soon about what's going on,"

"I will. Dad?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome. I shouldn't be long," he said heading out the door.

About fifteen minutes later Jack came downstairs. He put on the coffee and gave Cassie a cup.

"Grandpa, there is something I need to tell you," said Cassie.

"I'm listening."

Cassie told her grandfather everything that had been going on the last few weeks. Jack was nearly in tears after she finished. He hardly knew what to say to her. He told her he loved her and if there was anything she wanted or needed just to ask.

"Thanks grandpa, but I just want a week without any problems. I'm going to go get dressed," she said heading back upstairs. Jethro came in a minute later and saw his Dad.

"She told you," said Jethro standing there catching his breath and taking off his shoes.

"Why didn't you call me Leroy? I should have been there,"

"It wasn't my place Dad, she didn't want pity. The doctors are positive she'll beat this. The treatments are going well. It's what she wants it's her life. All she wants is everything as normal as possible."

"How are you handling all of this?"

"It's hard, but the team is really rallying together and Jen's been nothing but supportive. She's got a lot of people behind her. That was part of the reason we didn't come sooner. Her hair fell out the other day and it was pretty tramatic.

"Her hair? She's wearing a wig?'

"Yeah, you can hardly tell," said Jethro as Cassie came back downstairs.

"You guys Ok?"

"Yeah, darling we're great. What do you say we get the store opened?" said Jack standing up and heading toward the main part of the store.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you,"

"He's Ok, he's just scared like me,"

"Dad, I'm ok, I promise. Hey do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything,"

"Take this for the week," she said handing him her cell phone.

"Yeah, what if people call?"

"Let it go to voice mail. I already told the team to call your cell,"

"Ok, I'll be in after I shower," said Jethro finishing his coffee. He smiled seeing how happy his girl was. He just wished his heart would stop dreading something bad happening and be in the moment, but there was something nagging at him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. Cassie was happy why couldn't he just let things go the way they were? Probably because when something felt off or wrong it usually was. Things were going too well with Jack. He just hoped that he wasn't planning on setting his granddaughter up with anyone while they were in town.


	14. chapter 14

Cassie, Jack, and Leroy all worked in the store for the morning. They sorted items and Jethro priced them. Cassie told her grandfather stories of life at school and what she planned on doing once she figured out what grad school she wanted to go to. Jethro was beaming with happiness at the two of them getting along so well. Mostly just seeing Cassie smiling was enough. Jethro recognized most of the older customers and younger kids of the people he grew up with. By midmorning they were slowing down and Cassie found a book to read as she manned the cash register. She heard the bell above the door chime and she looked up to see Eric walk through the door. He stopped in front of the counter and smiled at her.

"You need help with your list?" asked Cassie

"No, but I thought you might be in need of a little fun. A couple of friends are throwing a party for the wedding and I thought you'd like to join in. It's my cousin's wedding so it's mostly her friends. Figured we could keep each other entertained,"

"Did my Dad put you up to this?" asked Cassie eying him

"Huh? No, but if you don't want to go I'm sure we could find something else to do,"

"NO, I'm sorry. I guess being a federal agent's daughter I kind of think of the worst of everything. What time is the party?"

"7 tonight. Thought that you might want to get out of here for awhile. You want to go check out the lake?"

"I don't know"

"You're done for the day Cassie. I can handle things from here. Go on get out of here," said her grandfather

"You sure grandpa?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now get," he said smiling at her.

"OK, I'll see you later,"

"Take your jacket!" yelled Jack as he walked to the back of the store.

"What's going on Dad?" asked Jethro coming around the corner

"Nothing Cassie just got invited to go out with Eric for awhile"

"She took a jacket?"

"Yeah, she did. Now that she's not here you want to level with me son? What is really going with you?" asked Jack staring at him. Jethro swallowed and looked at him. How was it that his father managed to make him feel like he was twelve and in trouble when he said that?

Eric and Cassie were walking through the wood on their way to the lake. Cassie had started to get tired, but refused to let that stop her. She liked Eric and didn't want her illness getting in the way of spending some time with him. Mostly she didn't want him to see her weak and feel sorry for her. She knew that she could talk to Eric about anything. Eric saw she was struggling and slowed his pace.

"You OK?" he asked falling in step beside her.

"Yeah, guess I forgot how long of a trek this was. That and how beautiful it is out here. Don't get this kind of view in the city,"

"What's new with you Cassie? I know you've been up no good always have,"

"I remember someone being right there with me every hare-brained idea that came along,"

"Only because I didn't want to be left out and I was afraid you'd think I was a wimp,"

"How are you Eric? School must be pretty interesting. Girls?"

"You know me a real woman pleaser. No, in all seriousness school is hard. I love it, but it's very tough. Woman are even harder. What about you? Guys must be lining up at the door to get to you,"

"Flattery nice touch, but no I actually think I'm taking a break from dating for right now,"

"Bad break up?"

"Yeah, complicated and messy. Two things I hate,"

"He's a fool to let you go,"

"Thanks, but I think we are here," said Cassie as they stepped out of the trees.

"Wow, it's a lot smaller than I remember,"

"Yeah, look there's the rock."

Meanwhile back at the store Jethro and Jack were trying to talk or rather Jethro was avoiding talking about anything to do with Cassie. He knew that Jethro was hurting and hated that he was hurting alone. Jack loved Cassie and the idea of losing her was absolutely devastating for him, but for Jethro it would be a thousand times worse.

"Leroy, what are the doctors really saying to you? Are they giving you anything?"

"A lot of statistics, but with the aggressive treatment she's got a shot at beating this. I hate watching her go through the treatments and being so weak and hurting. She's being strong for both of us. I told her that nothing was going to stop me from being there for her, but she insisted that she would be fine,"

"You know that I'm here for you both,"

"I know Dad. I just want her to have everything possible right now," he said as a customer came in. It was someone he recognized.

"Hey Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what a nice surprise," said Henry

"Hey Henry, how are you?" asked Jethro

"I'm good. I didn't realize you were going to be in town,"

"Yeah, needed to get away from the city for awhile. How's the family?"

"They are good. Kids are growing up fast. Mark just got accepted to Annapolis,"

"That's good to hear. He'll be a great addition,"

"How's your daughter?"

"She's doing well. She actually with me. She is out with a friend right now,"

"It was good to see you. If you're here in town for awhile we'd love to have you over for dinner," said Henry

"That would be nice, thanks,"

Cassie was sitting with Eric on the rock. Every once in a while she would steal a glimpse at him from the corner of her eye. She often wonder what would have happened if they'd hooked up when they were younger. Would life be simpler, easier than it was right now? All she knew was sitting next to him was right where she wanted to be.

"We should probably start heading back," said Eric

"Can't we just stay like this?" said Cassie pulling her jacket around her

"You'd get cold," he teased playfully shoving her with his knee

"No, I mean you and me right here like this. Just us and leave the rest of the world behind,"

"He really did a number on you didn't he?" whispered Eric

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen tomorrow we'll come back and have a picnic just us. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know. Come on lets head back," she said taking his hand as he helped her off the rock.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric and Cassie made it back to the store. They took their time heading back and talked some more about what had happened over the past few years. Cassie told Eric all about wanting to become part of NCIS like her father. Eric smiled and nodded. As they approached the store Cassie's mind had begun to wander. She was thinking of Palmer and what he was doing. She did miss him and wanted to know what was going on with him, but being here with Eric was easy no questions or problems.

"So pick you up around 6:30 for the party?" asked Eric

"Yeah, sounds good. I had a lot of fun with you today,"

"Day's not over yet,"

"I know, but it's been awhile since I've had a nice relaxing afternoon with a friend,"

"I'll see you later," said Eric pecking her on the cheek before turning and walking away. Cassie stood and watched him for a minute smiling before heading inside.

"Hi sweetheart, did you and Eric have a good time?" asked her father

"Yeah, we did. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Yeah, there's stuff in the fridge. You hungry?" asked her grandfather.

"Actually I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm a bit tired after all the walking."

"I'll fix you up something and bring it to you, "said Jethro

"You feeling OK?" asked Jack eying her wearily

"Yeah, just tired. Eric invited me to a party for his cousin tonight around 7 so I think I'll try and rest up before hand," she said heading to her room. Jethro made the tray of food and took it to her. He was worried Cassie was pushing herself too hard for her first day.

"Sweetheart, you sure you're feeling up to all this activity?"

"I'm a little tired, but not overly so. I'll probably be sitting most of the night so it won't be too much stress,"

"I really don't want you to overdo it. Promise me you feel sick you come right home,"

"I promise. You and grandpa have a good morning?"

"Yeah, we talked about you. He's upset we didn't tell him sooner. I'll go grab your pills. I meant to ask you earlier, but did the doctor give you anything test results before we left? They said they would call us,"

"I didn't hear anything,"

"OK, I'm sure they'd call the cell if it was urgent,"

"Could I have my phone back?"

"Sure, I'll just go get it. Everything good between you and Eric?"

"Yes, why hoping for a new son-in-law?"

"No, just thought I'd ask. You seem happy and relaxed with him. I just want to see you happy sweetie that's all,"

"I am happy. I'd be happier if I could rest,"

"OK, I'm going. Holler if you need anything,"

Cassie ate her lunch in bed and checked her phone messages. Tony had left one as did Abby. Jenny also left a message telling her to call her if she needed to talk about anything. She also got one from the doctor's office about her test results. She hadn't told her father that she'd gone ahead with an alternative treatment. The doctor told her it wasn't working and that her counts were starting to drop again. She would have to go in twice for chemo this week. As she sat there her mind went to Eric. He didn't know about her illness. The one person who saw her as normal and not sick or dying. There was no way she was going to ruin this visit with him by telling him she was dying. Not after the morning she had. She was very tired and knew that she needed to slow down. She also did not want to miss out of anything involving Eric. A good afternoon nap would have her back on her feet in no time.

"Jethro, I think she's pushing herself too hard. You honestly aren't letting her go out tonight are you?"

"Dad, she's fine. She knows when to quit. All she needs is a little bit of rest and she'll be as good as new. If she's looking off after her nap I'll ask her to consider staying home,"

"You should insist she stay Jethro. All this running around isn't health for her being so weak,"

"Dad, relax I'll handle it. Now are you going to argue with me or play gin rummy?" said Jethro holding the cards.

The afternoon wore on and Jethro read and made some phone calls to the team to check in. Jen called him twice asking about Cassie and Jack. He got annoyed when she asked for Jack over him the third time she called. Jethro check in on Cassie a few times to clean up the food and make sure she was comfortable. She slept most of the afternoon. Around 4 he stuck his head in again and found her waking up. Her face was pale and she looked odd.

"Cassie, honey, hey, how you feeling?" he asked helping her sit up in bed.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Almost four hours. You feeling OK?"

"Just kind of light headed," she said taking a drink of water.

"I don't think you should go with Eric tonight Cassie,"

"Dad, I'm fine really. Just give me a minute to adjust," she said taking a deep breath.

"Please don't push it Cassie. Your immune system is not as strong as it once was."

"Dad, stop please. I promise I'm fine," she said her body shaking from cold.

"Your freezing Cassie," he said grabbing her sweatshirt from the end of the bed.

"I want to go sit with grandpa," she said trying to stop from shaking

"OK, easy," said Jethro helping her out of bed and into the sitting area next to the stove.

"Hey there sleepy head,"

"Hey, grandpa. Dad lose in gin?"

"He put up a fair fight. Owes me a week worth of work in here, but fair. You doing OK darling?" he asked noticing her pale complexion.

"Yeah, just need to get the circulation going,"

"Hot cup of coffee should do just the trick," said Jack handing her the mug. He eyed Jethro who giving him a knowing look as well.

"Cass I'll be right back," said Jethro stepping out into the other room.

"Jethro she's sick! There is no way in hell you can let her out of this house,"

"Dad, I know. Would you go get the doctor? I would feel better having her looked at. Something isn't right," he said hearing a thud from the next room. He ran back and found Cassie on the floor next to the chair.

"Cassie!" yelled Jack

"Cassie, sweetheart can you hear me? Cassie!" yelled Jethro checking her pulse. It was weak. Something was definitely wrong. He picked her up and ran out the door and put her in the car.

"I'll drive," said Jack running out after them as Jethro threw him the keys.


	16. Chapter 16

Jethro felt like he was having an out of body experience. Everything was moving in slow motion as he pulled up to the ER doors. They took Cassie from him and took her into another room. They were trying to ask him questions but he wasn't really paying attention. All he kept thinking was this is it. She wasn't coming back to him this time. Jackson helped him sit down in one of the chairs. The nurse was trying to get information from him and he was having a hard time telling her what she needed. He gave her the doctors number and that was all it took and she was gone again.

"Jethro," came Jackson's voice breaking through the fog in his head. "Leroy, are you with me son? Leroy pay attention," said Jackson.

"Huh?" he said looking at his father

"Your phone is ringing," said Jackson as the sounds of the waiting room woke him.

"Gibbs," answered Jethro. The voice on the other end sent a chill down his spine. It was Jenny. How was he going to tell her what had happened. He started to tell her but was interrupted by the doctor walking towards them. He handed the phone to his father.

"Mr. Gibbs, your daughter's levels were very low. I'm surprised that you traveled given her condition. I would have thought that her doctor told her to stay home.,"

"She's going through chemo is all,"

"No, she's getting a much more aggressive treatment at the moment. It's a clinical test that we've been trying out at major city hospitals. Her body had an adverse reaction and started to shut down. We are treating her now and she'll be fine, but she really should have stayed home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here," said the doctor showing him the sheet he got from the D.C. hospital treating Cassie. It said the date of the start of treatment and what had happened up until they left.

"Where did this come from?'

"Well the doctor treating your daughter has been trying to reach her about her test results for three days and has gotten no answer. She called your office and talked to your boss and got your number here,"

"Dad, give me the phone," said Jethro. He talked to Jen who was telling him everything that she was told by the doctor. She told him she's be there in a day to be with him.

"Jethro, what is going on?"

"I'd like to know that same thing Dad," said Jethro walking toward his daughter's room

"She's stable and sleeping. She'll probably sleep for the next day or so to give her body time to recover. We can set up a room for you to stay in while you are here," said the doctor

"Thank you," said Jethro sitting next to the hospital bed where Cassie lay hooked up to the machines.

"What do you need Jethro?" asked his Dad.

"I need some damn answers, but I can't get them without Cassie. Would you call the team especially Tony and tell him what is going on?"

"Yeah," said Jack stepping out of the room.

Jethro sat next to Cassie for the rest of the day and into the night. Tony insisted to go with Jen when she said she was leaving. She agreed and they left and headed toward Stillwater. Jethro talked to Cassie trying to figure out why she kept this from him.

"I will not watch you die!" said Jethro trying not to fall apart. "You will wake up and we are going to talk about all of this. I will not lose you like this Cassie! You hear me? You are in so much trouble!" said Jethro breaking down on her bed.

The next morning Jackson came with coffee. The nurses checked her and the doctor said that she would probably wake at any time. Jethro didn't know what hell he was going to say to her about this. He understood it was her choice to go with a more aggressive treatment, but he figured it was something she'd want to talk to with him. He knew though all he wanted to do when she opened her eyes was to hold her. Jenny and tony both showed around 12 looked absolutely exhausted. He was so relieved to see them all he could do was hug them both.

"Why don't you and I go talk?" said Jenny seeing the look in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave her," said Jethro

"I'll stay," said Tony

"We'll just be right outside if you need us," said Jenny taking Jethro's hand.

Tony walked into the room and sat down next to the bed. He was angry that he once again was helpless. He was angry Cassie thought she knew better than her doctors. He was angry at everything for trying to take her away from him. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and walk out of the hospital. He knew that she was stubborn and getting her to admit she screwed up was not going to happen, but getting her to realize how close they came to losing her would hopefully knock some sense into her.

Jenny was sitting with Jethro outside the hospital on a bench. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Jenny knew that pushing Jethro at this moment to talk was going to do more damage than good. All she could do was to be there when he wanted to talk. The only thing he could do though was cry. Very few people had ever seen this side of him. Heck nobody on his team had seen this side of him. Jenny just held his hand and whispered she was there for him. When Jethro had gotten his emotions under control all he had to do was look at Jen to know that it really was going to be OK. He wasn't alone in this and he could lean on her. Being a man of few words Jenny didn't expect him to say much if anything. What he did shocked her. He leaned in and kissed her not a hard kiss but a gentle sincere kiss.

"Jethro," she said as he pulled away

"Jen," he said running his hand along the side of her face.

"We should go back inside," said Jenny finding her voice.

"Yeah, we should," he said trying to figure out what just happened between them.

They walked back into the room to find Tony asleep and Cassie actually starting to wake up.

"Cass," said Jethro stroking her cheek.

"Dad…hi,"

"Hi," he said trying not to get all teary on her

"What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember anything?" asked Jethro looking at her

"I was sitting with you and grandpa talking,"

"You fell on the floor and nearly died,"

"What? Tony? Jen?"

"We know everything Cassie. The alternative treatments not answering the doctors phone calls. You nearly died on us," said Tony trying to not scare her

"I…."

"We'll talk later," said Jethro as the nurse came in to check her. The doctor came by too. He told her how lucky she was to still be with them. He also told her what the other doctor had been trying to tell her. Cassie burst into tears just looking at her father. She never meant to scare any of them like this. She'd be surprised if they never talked to her again though.

"Calm down sweetie," said Jethro after her trying to hysterically control her breathing to talk to them.

"Cass, it's Ok, we are just happy that you are OK. Listen they said once your counts are back up they'll restart the chemo. You need to calm down," said Jenny

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I didn't want it to be true. I really believed it would work. I wanted it to work,"

"We know, but we need you to start by being honest about what you want. We want what is best for you, but if you won't tell us we don't know,"

"I promise I'll tell you whatever you want,"

"Alright just breathe Cassie," said Jethro trying to calm her down.

"Listen we are going to go for a little bit and let you rest. We'll be back later OK?" said Jenny seeing that Cassie needed some room to think.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Cassie yawning

They left the hospital and went back to the store. They didn't want to leave, but they all needed to get a new perspective and some sleep. Jackson cooked something for them all, but none were very hungry. Tony fell asleep in one of the chairs. Jenny went to the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed. Jethro tried to get some sleep, but was having a hard time after all the coffee he had drank. They closed the store early since they would probably go back to the hospital later. Tony did the honor of calling the rest of the team and telling them what was going on. Everyone was so shocked that they were practically on their way to see her. Tony assured them they had thing handled. He knew that Abby would need exra reassurance herself from Gibbs so her told her to call him. While he was talking to McGee about things at the office a boy came in the store.

"Hey, I believe the sign out front says closed until futher notice,"

"Yeah, well Mr. Gibbs never closes the store unless there is an emergency. Where's Cassie?" demanded the boy

"Who's asking?" questioned Tony staring at the kid. The last thing Cassie need was another guy trying to worm his way into her life after the last fiasco. Tony wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Who are you the store guard? Where is Cassie?"

"She's not here right now and if you must know I'm Tony her big brother," said Tony glaring at the kid daring him to keep charging at him

"Do you know where she went?"

"I can tell her you stopped by," said Tony

"Is her Dad here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back," said Tony watching the kid go back in search of Gibbs. Tony followed him trying figure out what he wanted.

"Eric, hi," said Jethro seeing him walk toward him

"Hi, Gibbs, is Cassie around? I missed her the other night and I wanted to make sure that she's ok,"

"Uh, Eric, you should sit down," said Jethro

"Ok," said Eric his stomach dropping and his face paling.

"Cassie is in the hospital. She's really sick right now and they want to keep her there until she's better. Did she tell you anything the other day while you were out?"

"No, but she got tired part way through our walk and slowed down. She looked pale and I kept pushing. Did I do this?"

"No! Listen, Cassie has cancer which is being treated, but a few weeks before we left town she switched treatment methods on me without telling. The doctor has been trying to contact us saying that the treatment is basically killing her. She passed out yesterday on the floor and we took her to the hospital. Her organs were failing, but they managed to stop it and she's being monitored. She's going back to regular treatments, but not until she gets her strength back. I know this is a lot to take in, but I know she would like to see you and tell you herself. We are going up later this afternoon to see her if you want to go," said Jethro watching the kids reaction.

"I would really like that," said Eric stunned to hear all of this.

"Sorry about giving you a hard time kid," said Tony behind him

"That's cool. I can understand why you'd want to protect her. She's an incredible girl with a lot to lose," said Eric shaking Tony's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

When Jenny woke and came into the room she was surprised to see Erik and Tony talking. She figured it was a guy from the town stopped in to see Jack. Jethro and Jack were both reading the paper or rather Jack was reading and Jethro was finally asleep in the armchair. Jenny walked toward the group smiling at Tony who smiled back engrossed in his game of checkers with Erik. Jack looked up from the table and greeted her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept really well thank you. How long has Jethro been out?"

"Maybe an hour. Coffee?"

"Yeah, Tony you get some sleep?" asked Jenny knowing how hard he'd pushed himself the last twenty-four hours or so.

"Yeah, I did thanks,"

"Who's your friend?" she asked taking the coffee from Jack

"Erik, I'm a friend of Cassie's. We had plans the other night and when she didn't show I came to see what happened. What is your relation to Cassie?"

"A friend of the family. Did you call everyone Tony?"

"Yeah, they all want to be here badly. I had to give Abby to Gibbs she was crying so hard. How long before we go back?"

"Let Jet sleep some more," said Jenny looking at him fondly.

"I can't believe they tried to keep all this to themselves for so long. Must have been eating em alive. The idea of Jethro losing Cassie had to be almost unbearable."

"Yeah, there's a lot of the unbearable lose type going around. Palmer not only planned the engagement he a d minister on standby," said Tony

"Oh, she was engaged?" said Eric surprised to be finding this entire happenings out last.

"Um no, see there was another guy who thought that he'd lose her…it didn't work out," said Tony cutting himself off before he started something.

"She never mentioned it. I can see why. Anyone know what is really going on? How bad are things?" asked Erik. Jethro woke from his sleep and looked around at the faces. He saw Erik and worry crossed his face. Jenny smiled at him as he got up and went to the small kitchen area. She followed him along with Jack. Jethro got some coffee in his cup and set it down on the counter. Jen came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned and faced her pulling her close for a minute.

"What does he know?"

"Not much right now I figured you'd want to tell him. She didn't say anything to him. What are the doctors saying Jethro how bad?"

"She's got to be back in good counts before they can give her anything. Her levels dropped significantly over the last week. How did I not know this? Jen if she wouldn't have collapsed she might have died and I…"

"Shhh, she's going to be fine Jethro. You two will need to talk at some point, but right now we need to help her get her strength back. What happened with Abby?"

"I told her Cass was fine and I'd call her first if anything happened. She was actually packing a bag while talking to me. We should get back up there," said Jethro looking at her. Jen smiled at him reassuringly. He could overhear the conversation between the boys and Tony had starting trying to out best Eric. He needed to stop before someone got hurt.

"Ok enough you two. The last thing we need is a brawl in here. Let's pack up," he said pointing to the door. Tony looked at Eric who looked at Tony and they both got up and headed out the door. Jethro chuckled at them both as Jenny and Jack both followed suit. The ride to the hospital was one actually in silence. Each person was in deep thought of how they had gotten to this point. How was it that they'd come so close to the edge of this drop off cliff and were on the mists of falling when something held them back for a little while longer. The only thing was what was going to stop them from falling off the next time or even at any moment. Cassie was the answer and the key to all of their fears. She was the one holding the balance of life in check at the moment. One wrong move or choice would make all of them fall a very long way down into the abyss. An abyss that none of them wanted to face or ever know about for a very long time.


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived at the hospital and went straight to Cassie's room. Jethro went first hoping to calm some of Eric's nerves. Cassie was lying in the bed like she was before. Only this time she was awake. She looked really out of it still. The sight of her father brought her to tears. Her grandfather went in next. The motioned for the two boys to stay out for a few minutes so they could clarify things for her.

"Hey darling," said Jack sitting down next to her bed. Jethro stood next to her on the other side of the bed trying to sooth her fears. Jenny was standing outside as well trying to get the attention of the nurse or doctors.

"What is going on? What happened?" asked Cassie nearly crying

"You don't remember falling off the chair?" asked Jethro

"No, why am I in the hospital?"

"Sweetheart we know about the treatment change before we left. Why didn't you tell me? I can't help you if I don't know what was going on," he said looking at her

"I just wanted more time. I knew it wasn't working, but I didn't want to ruin things for you. I couldn't stand telling anyone that I'd made yet another failed decision. I just wanted time,"

"You're going back to Chemo ASAP and from now on all the decisions will be talked with both of us," said Jenny looking at Cassie

"Jenny, I'm…"

"All that matter is that you get better. There are some gentlemen outside wanting to see you,"

"Tony?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, we drove all night to be here for you. Your father called it really scared us. Just be glad that the entire team isn't here."

"You owe Eric an apology and he deserves to know that truth Cass," said Jethro looking at her.

"I wanted to say something, but I didn't want it to ruin the time we were having. I really screwed this up didn't I?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," said her grandfather.

The three adults stepped out of the room and let the boys in. They stood there looking at her laying in bed. Tony wasn't one for emotional stuff especially with another male around, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Cassie like a sister and the idea of almost losing her was too much to handle.

"Tony, please don't," said Cassie as he hugged her.

"I love you,"

"I love you and I'm sorry I did this to you both. Eric, I should have told you, but I couldn't. It just hurt too much,"

"Cassie, I care about you, but this really blows my mind. Were you ever going to tell me?" he said bitter

"I hadn't decided. I wasn't trying to scare you. I didn't realize how bad things were. If I did I would have said something. I just really wanted someone who didn't see me as sick and felt obligated to be with me because I was dying,"

"You think that you are an obligation?" said Tony

"No, Tony, that isn't what I meant. I know you'd do anything in the world for me, but I know that people are looking at me and treating me different. I hate this!"

"Cassie, we love you it's our jobs to be worried about you. The truth is you are very sick and you need treatment. The whole point is to get rid of the cancer not you. I don't care what you say I am going to make sure that you leave this hospital and get rid of that cancer," said Eric

"Thanks, suppose I really do need help. I get my stubbornness from my Dad,"

"You don't say," said Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"I am your daughter," she said coughing hard.

"Ok, I think Cassie's had enough excitement for now. We still have errands to run. We'll check in on you later. You do everything that doctor says," said Jenny giving her a downright dueling Gibbs stare.

"Yes, Ma'am," she sighed lying against the pillows.

"We'll stop in later. Rest OK?" said her father running his hand through her hair.

"I promise,"

They all left the room. They were still surprised that she didn't really remember much. The doctor had wanted to talk to Jethro before they left. He went to the desk and they called him. Jenny, Jackson, Tony, and Eric waited for him. After about fifteen minutes he had rejoined them. He looked totally devastated.

"Jethro, son, what's going on?" said Jackson

"They've been checking her cell counts and they aren't going up," he said swallowing.

"Well they haven't been doing much have they?" asked Tony

"No, they are going down. She's dying," he said as Jenny buried her face in his chest.

"Boss, no, that can't be,"

"They said maybe a week," said Jethro.

"No, they have to be able to do something?" yelled Tony.

They all just stood there in shock. Nobody knew what to do or what to say. Jackson sat down in a nearby chair. Jethro held onto Jenny for dear life. Tony and Eric were in shock.

"I should call the team," said Tony excusing himself.

"Is there anything I can do," asked Eric.

"Not right now," said Jenny with tears rolling down her face.

"This can't be happening," said Jethro.

"Jethro does she know?"

"Um, no, God, what the hell am I going to say to her?"

"We'll do it together," she said hugging him.

Tony told Tim on the phone and he said that he would let the rest of the team know. Tony didn't want to talk to anyone. He was angry and hurting. How was this happening? Why Cassie? He lean against the wall and cried. He'd lost a lot of people in his life, but this was unthinkable to lose someone so young. She'd hardly lived.

"I thought you were leaving," said Cassie when she saw her Dad come back in with Jenny.

"We talked to the doctors," said Jenny taking her hand and Jethro's.

"It's bad isn't it?" she said tears in her eyes.

"Your counts are really really low. They are doing everything they can, but it's not good," chocked out Jethro.

"I'm dying? How…how long?" she said

"Maybe a week," said Jethro breaking down.

"Daddy," yelled Cassie as she wrapped her arms around him. Jenny too cried. After awhile they talked about things. Cassie wanted to talk to the boys. Jenny said she would go get them. Tony was in the hallway with Jackson. Tony wasn't ready so Jackson went in first. Jenny asked Tony where Eric was, but he didn't know.

"How is she?"

"She's scared Tony. We all are,"

"How are we going to live without her?" asked Tony

"We're going to have to figure that out," said Jenny hugging him.

"Tony she's asking for you," said Jethro

Tony walked into the room. He was shaking as he approached her. She reached out her hand for him and he took it.

"Hi," she said looking at him.

"Hi,"

"Tony, I want you to promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"Promise me you'll look after Dad? He's going to need you even if he says he doesn't. Don't let him sit in the basement and drink himself to death. I want him and you to keep living. You two mean the world to me. Promise me you'll love someone again. If it's Ziva or someone else, but don't hold back anymore Tony. You're the greatest brother I could have ever not asked for."

"I promise Cassie. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, help me say goodbye,"

"Ok, well then the time you do have left is a gift. You need to tell people whatever you want. You give them something of you to hold onto; a piece of you that they carry with them,"

"A piece of myself,"

"Yeah,"

"Tony, I'm scared. I'm scare Tony,"

"I know you are," he said kissing her hand.

Cassie eventually fell asleep. Tony left the room and found Gibbs with Jenny. They stood as he approached.

"DiNozzo what are we going to do without her," said Gibbs.

"I don't know but we're going to have to figure it out. Thank you for giving me my sister," he said hugging Gibbs.

"Thank you for being a great brother to her,"

"I need to go find Eric for her,"

"Would you take Dad with you?" asked Jethro

"Sure,"

"Now what do we do?" asked Jenny with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Jen. I don't know," he said hugging her.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony wasn't going to let Cassie down by not finding him. He searched high and low. He finally found him sitting by the pond. The kid was a mess and Tony hated that he was in this position, but Cass was going to get what she wanted. Tony just hoped he had enough energy to convince the kid to go see her.

"Eric," said Tony approaching him.

"Hey, why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Why'd you take off like that?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what to say to her. I'm in love with her. I always have been. I just never got the chance to tell her."

"Don't you think she'd like to know all this?"

"I know I'm a coward, but the idea of losing her after I've waited this long just seems cruel to her and to me. We'll never get to know what would have been. I know she's been hurt by the guys she's dated, but I don't want to hurt her anymore. She's in enough pain as it is,"

"Don't you think that she has the right to make that decision for herself?" asked Tony sitting down next to him.

"Your right she does. I can't imagine my life without her being part of it. She's always been there. Even halfway across the country somehow she know when I need her," said Eric throwing rocks into the pond.

"I know exactly what you mean, but let me tell you that Cassie Gibbs is a stubborn girl. She's mean as a bull when she wants to be. She's got enough in her to probably come here and kick both of us for sitting here talking about her behind her back like this. She's still here. Make the most of what time we have left with her. She wants you there Eric. I wouldn't have hiked up this goat path to find you if I didn't think that it was worth it,"

"It's not actually a goat path," said Eric

"Well, you know what I mean. So what do you say? You in for one last HooRah?"

"Yeah, on last Hoo Rah," said Eric

Meanwhile Jethro was talking to Ducky on the phone. Abby was there with the rest of the team who were planning on coming to see them ASAP. There was no way they weren't going to be there for Cassie. Jethro had arranged for a priest to come and give Cassie the last rites. Even though he wasn't a very godly man he still knew it was important for her. It was hard thinking of making arrangements for her when she was still alive. With everyone gone he managed to find a moment alone with her.

"Hi, baby, I want you to know it's OK. I'm going to be OK. I just want you to be at peace. I know I've been somewhat of a hard ass on you, but I love you with all my heart. I promised myself when you were born that I'd move heaven and earth to keep you safe. You are my world and I have been so blessed to have you in it. I have no regrets with you. I hope you can forgive me for anything I've done to hurt you."

"Dad," said Cassie opening her eyes.

"I love you so much," he said crying.

"I love you too, I couldn't ask for a better father," she said smiling at him.

Cassie slept on and off for a long time. Jenny had gone back with Jack to eat something and to help get things in order since Jethro was in no state to do so. Jack was also a mess. He was going to lose his grand-daughter. His heart ached for his son and for himself. Nobody deserved to have this happen to them. Jenny called Ducky and talked to him. They were all so shocked, but they knew they'd be able to get through it together. By evening the rest of the team was there. They went together to the hospital. Jethro was sitting in the chair holding Cassie's hand. The monitor faint beep read her vitals.

"Jethro," said Jenny gently waking him.

"Jen," he said opening his eyes.

"The team is here," said Jen taking his hand. He went out in the hallway to see them. Abby hugged Gibbs and he hugged her back. Ziva too hugged him. He told them to go ahead into the room.

"Jethro," said Ducky.

"Ducky," was all he could say.

"I've made all the arrangements. How's she doing?'

"Trying to be strong. She's scared of course."

"What about you?"

"I don't know if I can be strong enough. I shouldn't be doing this Ducky. I shouldn't be planning her funeral! This is wrong. How's we get here?"

"Jethro just because the doctors are saying a time frame they could be wrong. How many times have you beaten the odds? Tow comas multiple gunshots. She's your daughter. She's got a lot left in her. Don't count her out quite yet,"

"Thanks Duck,"

"Excuse me Gibbs. There's something I need to talk to you about," said Eric walking up to him.

"Sure Eric, what I can I do?"

"I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," said Eric very sure sounding.

"Have you talked to Cassie?" he said baffled by the words he was hearing. True he'd always wanted a son-in-law like Eric, but somehow doing it now seemed not right.

"I love her sir. I always have. I know that this seems rather desperate, but I know it's what I want,"

"I'm not the one you need to ask son," said Jethro shaking his hand.

"Thank you," said Eric

"Hey Eric,"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Welcome to the family. You break her heart I'll kill you myself," said Tony

"Understood,"

Eric went into the hospital room. The girls were talking together. They didn't notice Eric coming into the room.

"Cassie," said Eric knocking

"Eric, come here. Abby, Ziva, this is Eric. I'm glad you're here," said Cassie taking his hand.

"I love you Cassie,"

"Eric, I love you too, but.."

"Just listen for a minute OK?"

"OK,"

"I've talked to your Dad and I got his permission to marry you. I never stopped caring about you. I know that you've been in a bad relationship, but I want this for us,"

"Eric, your serious?"

"Yeah, I love you Cassie. You're my soulmate. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Eric. Yes I will marry you," said Cassie with tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations," said Abby hugging Eric

"Thanks, so I guess we should find a minister and a few people to be witnesses?" said Eric

"Will you go get my Dad Ziva?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

Ziva went out to get Gibbs and the rest of the group followed. Gibbs agreed to the wedding because it was what they both wanted. Tony was going to be best man. Ziva and Abby brides maids. Ducky would be a witness as would Jack and Jen and Gibbs would give away the bride. Everyone ran around getting things ready for the soon to be couple.

AN: sorry this is short but I wanted to get another one up before I forget!


	20. Chapter 20

Cassie was a stunning bride. With the help of Ziva and Abby she looked like an angel. Jenny helped do her hair and pick out flowers. They boys were busy with helping pick out rings and calming any of Gibb's nerves. They all just wanted what was best for Cassie. If this was something that she really wanted they weren't going to stand in her way. As the team gathered in the small room everyone was nearly in tears. They were a perfect couple. Even Tony had to admit Cassie never looked more beautiful or happy. The ceremony was short but to the point. Afterward they gave the two a few minutes of privacy.

"Jethro,' said Jenny walking up to him and slipping her hand in his.

"Jen, I'm losing her,"

"No you're not," she said holding him.

"I feel so sad," said Abby to Tim

"I know me too. Wedding's aren't supposed to be sad,"

"I'm happy for her, but sad for them. Poor Gibbs," said Abby seeing him

"We're all going to need each other Abs,"

"Tony, you haven't said much," said Ziva handing him some water.

"Not much to say Ziva. She's dying and I can't stop it from taking her from us. For once I have no control over protecting her. I've always been able to protect her,"

"She's happy Tony. She's trying to find her peace,"

"It's not fair,"

"I know it snot,"

"So, it's official," said Erik looking at Cassie

"Thank you,"

"I will always love you Cass. Sorry it took me so long to tell you,"

"Don't apologize Eric. It's a sign of weakness,"

"I'll never apologize for loving you,"

"Thank you,"

Cassie slept most of the time they were together. The team all eventually left for a break. Even Jenny managed to get Jethro to leave and go home for a shower. When they got back to the hospital the doctor was waiting for them. The nurse had told them he was going to tell them about Cassie's condition. Abby lost it outside of the hospital and McGee said that he would handle her while the team went inside. Everyone was scared that Cassie was not going to make it through the night and were all willing to camp out in her room if need be.

"Mr. Gibbs, may we speak alone?"

"Yeah," he said squeezing Jenny's hand. He gave the group a reassuring stare as they stepped down the hall. It seemed like an hour before Gibbs stepped back into the room with the team. He had a hard time talking. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he spoke. The team stared at him in disbelief at the words he spoke.

"She's going to make it," was all he could manage.

"What? Jethro?" said Jenny nearly collapsing in his arms.

"She's fighting back. Her lungs are clearing. It was a bad case of pneumonia and they think it was suppressing her respiratory system. They said she's got a 70% chance of pulling through."

The team cheered and cried together celebrating the news. The doctor had told Eric and they join the pair in the room with Cassie who was also just as happy.

"Hi baby," said Jethro

"Daddy, don't cry,"

"I can't help it. I am so happy," he said holding her.

"I love you," she said hugging him.

"Three cheers for Cassie. I knew she couldn't die. She's a Gibbs. Too damn stubborn," said Tony

They celebrated until the nurses kicked them out of the room for the night. They all went home that night with light hearts looking forward to sunny morning and a fresh start. Jethro didn't want to leave, but the team managed to convince him that it was going to be ok. Even Cassie insisted that he leave for the night. There was one thing still lingering in all of their minds now. Cassie and Eric were married so what was the next step? As long as they had time they would figure it out tomorrow.

"Eric, I know that this new probably changes things," said Andrea

"Andrea, I don't care. I meant what I said. I love you forever and always. I don't regret getting married. I know this sounds strange, but this whole thing had really opened my eyes. We can't wait to tell people that we care about them. I do love you. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful girl to spend the rest of my life with,"

"I love you too Eric."


End file.
